


超典型ABO -4-

by CherrieXir



Series: LEOJI’s very typical ABO stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieXir/pseuds/CherrieXir
Summary: 前文在lofter @姜饼先生的1号车库





	超典型ABO -4-

**Author's Note:**

> 前文在lofter @姜饼先生的1号车库

“啊嗯……你这人……”光虹难耐地扭着腰，看着那边木着的Alpha，“哎呀，我，我没吃药，你来，标记我。”  
“什么？”雷奥还是没反应过来。  
光虹忍无可忍，他身子都软了，眼里噙着难耐的泪光伸手去抓雷奥的衣角，”我叫你标记我你怎么这么——“  
后面的话被吞进了两人肚子里，因为停了药，光虹的发情期来得又快又猛，只觉得浑身发软，他抓着雷奥的衣服轻声哼哼，不耐烦地伸手去解雷奥的衣服，亲吻间溢出来的都是甜腻的呻吟。  
“光虹好着急。”雷奥说着，直起身子把两人的衣服都剥了去，低下身子在光虹的胸口毫不客气地啃咬，膝盖顶在光虹下身磨蹭。  
光虹被他弄得身后的小口早就湿了，只觉得空虚，他抓着雷奥的头发仰着头，呻吟都变了调子，“你……啊啊……你快点……”  
“快点就没意思了，来，”雷奥把他抱起来，一路亲吻着带进房间里。他把光虹面朝下放在床上，又抓着光虹的腰附身吻住了Omega颈后的腺体。“光虹要我标记吗？”  
“要……哈……要……”光虹都快哭了，被标记的想法现在只让他浑身发软。  
“忍着点。”雷奥一手去揉捏光虹的屁股，张嘴就咬在了那块软肉上。  
光虹全身都发起抖来，他只觉得眼前噼里啪啦都是火星子，Alpha的体液让他脑子里一片空白，叫都叫不出声。回过神来自己已经就这么去了一次。  
舌尖带着清甜的血腥气在Alpha四肢百骸点起火来，雷奥抓着光虹让他翻了个身，顺势扯掉了光虹的裤子，伸出手去揉弄光虹刚刚射过的肉茎。  
发了情的Omega只靠体液交换根本不够，不过多久光虹又扭起身子，他用脚背勾着雷奥的腰侧，雾蒙蒙的眼睛里都是渴求，断断续续地说，“你快点……我要……后面……”他的穴口已经湿得一塌糊涂，雷奥站起身解裤子，就那么两秒钟，再抬头的时候就因为眼前的景象愣住了。光虹一手撑着身子半躺在床上，一手的两根手指正插在自己的后穴里不大熟练地做着扩张，他漂亮的阴茎立在身前，皮肤都泛起了粉色。他张着嘴，断断续续地说，“你，你太慢了……我，啊嗯……我要……”  
雷奥觉得自己脑子里最后一丝理智也被抽空了，面前的Omega香甜可口，自己把自己送到嘴边来，雷奥要是再不做点什么他都得怀疑自己是不是真的Alpha。他带着些粗暴地抬起光虹一条腿，趁光虹的手指还在里面，就扶着自己的性器就顶进了那湿热的后穴。  
“啊啊啊……”光虹张着嘴呻吟，“太大了……嗯……不，不要这样……”  
雷奥抓着他的手不让他抽出来，就着这个姿势来回抽插了几回，光虹只觉得后穴被磨得要起火，手指贴着自己的内壁和雷奥的性器，羞得浑身发红，哽咽着说，“不，不要了……雷奥……”  
雷奥听他求饶，在光虹身上落下一个个吻，抽出阴茎把他的手拿开，小穴还没合上，又一下送了进去，掐着光虹的腰一下下往里撞。  
光虹的身体软成一滩水，眼睛都失了神，一波一波从未尝过的快感让他无所适从。臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，两人结合的地方都是水渍。他话也说不出来，任由雷奥把他的身体撑到最大，穴口都在发烫，他艰难地喘着气，呜咽着说，“嗯，嗯嗯，慢点，慢点……”  
雷奥这时候哪里慢的下来，光虹的后穴绞得他头脑发热，他抽出性器，把人转了个面，又往前顶进去，压着Omega大开大合毫无章法地肏。他压着光虹的手，找到光虹脖子后面刚刚被咬破的性腺叼住，用舌头又舔又压，酥麻感顺着脊椎传遍全身，光虹哭唧唧地要躲却又被大力地压回来，雷奥捏着她的腰让他的屁股高高翘着，另一手探到光虹身前去揉他的乳尖，下身不断地冲撞着柔软的内壁。光虹发着抖又射了一次，雷奥也没停，几次抽插Omega的阴茎又颤巍巍地立了起来。光虹脑子里早就一片混乱，他抓着床单嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，毁天灭地的快感让他指尖都在发颤。  
雷奥终于慢了下来，在光虹耳垂边吹气。然而这缓慢的碾磨让光虹心尖发痒，他扭着身子喘着气说，“你，你亲我一下。”  
雷奥闻言直起身子，就着两人交合的姿势把光虹扶起来背对着自己坐在自己身上，他用一只手拧过光虹的下巴，侧头去咬住光虹的嘴唇，另一只手拖着光虹的屁股上下缓慢地抽插。  
光虹全身除了下体两人联结的地方没有别的支撑点，他的身子向后弯成一张弓，流着水的穴口又被雷奥粗大的性器磨得发烫，脸上都是泪，只得垂着手艰难地在亲吻之间喘着气。  
雷奥把他的屁股向上抬了抬，性器就顶到了肉壁上的腔口，他轻轻舔舐着光虹的嘴唇，下身用力就将那腔口顶开。  
“啊啊——疼……”光虹眼泪又掉了下来，身子在雷奥怀里直发抖。  
“嘘……忍一忍……”雷奥哑着声音说，他把人又放到床上方便动作，抓着光虹的屁股又一下一下顶进了生殖腔。  
光虹又痛又爽，身体最隐蔽的地方被打开的触感让他眼前发黑，雷奥有些不耐地加快了速度肏进那处柔软的腔口，一个结慢慢在腔内膨胀，光虹被他顶得小声哭了出来，意乱情迷地摇着头，”太大了，啊啊——雷奥——”  
被点到名的人俯下身子，下身的结卡在最深处，“你是我的，”雷奥在他耳边说，“你是我的……”他腰间用力，把光虹顶得直哼哼，阴茎跳动，精液就一股一股地灌到那个胀大的结上。本该是温凉的液体此时却无比烫人，光虹被烫得魂都不知道飞到哪里去了，哭着又射出了些半清的水。雷奥安慰地亲吻他的后颈，抱着他等结慢慢消下去。  
“疼……”光虹还在小声啜泣。  
“对不起，对不起，是我不好，”雷奥心疼地吻掉他的眼泪。  
光虹把头靠在他肩上，摇了摇头轻声说，“我没后悔，我特别喜欢雷奥。”  
雷奥心里一颤，低头去吻他，“我也是。”


End file.
